1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever switch device, in more particular, to a lever switch device applied to a vehicle such as an automobile, etc.
2. Related Art
An example of a lever switch device applied to a vehicle such as an automobile, etc. is configured to provide two operating knobs at tip portions of a lever which operates a turn signal switch. In the case of this configuration, the lever is rotatably provided on a body and, at the same time, two remote shafts operated by the two operating knobs are incorporated in the lever in a rotatable state. Then, switches corresponding to the two operating knobs provided on the body are configured to carry out a switching operation by a rotation of the tip portions of the remote shafts according to a rotational operation of the operating knobs (e.g., JP-A 11-250772).
According to the lever switch device, since two rotationally operable operating knobs are provided in the lever, it is possible to simplify a structure in the lever and thereby to realize a lever switch for a vehicle having an downsized operating lever.
However, according to the lever switch device of JP-A 11-250772, since rotation centers of the tip portions of the remote shafts operated by the two operating knobs are not provided on a rotation center axis of the lever, there is a problem in that a position of the tip portion of the remote shaft moves at the time of a rotational operation of the lever, e.g., at the time of a turn signal operation, resulting that switching accuracy of switches corresponding to the two operating knobs provided in the body is deteriorated or an operation angle of the lever is limited.